


Coming Out

by PanicHope



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Maizono Sayaka, Bully Kuwata Leon, Bully Oowada Mondo, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Openly Gay Hagakure Yasuhiro, Original Character(s), Please no gender wars in comments, Trans Fujisaki Chihiro, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicHope/pseuds/PanicHope
Summary: Kiyotaka is just a normal boy at a prestigious school, at least he likes to think. Being the Ultimate Moral Compass isn't easy when you've been raised to take it so seriously. That's why he doesn't have many friends.But will a silly little prank change it all? For better, or for worse?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> :)

"Hey, do you wanna go out for lunch? We can go down the street,"

"Ooh, yes! That would be amazing! Hey, do you wanna come with?"

"Sure!"

Kiyotaka overheard his classmates' plans to go out. He didn't have any friends like that, or any friends at all. He was so.. uptight. That's what everyone said about him.

"Hey, Ishimaru," Someone said behind his back.

"Huh?" He looked behind him quickly. A petite boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes was holding his bag close to his chest, smiling. His name was Chihiro Fujisaki, he recognized him from before because their lockers were close. "We were wondering if you wanted to join us for lunch. I-I don't have many friends so-" He stuttered slightly. He looked behind him to see at least 4 other students waiting behind him.

"Of course I'll join you!" He shouted, causing him to flinch. "-Ah, I'm sorry. I tend to yell. Is that okay with you?" He asked. Chihiro just smiled and nodded. 

He quickly packed up his books quickly and made his way to the group.

"Hi, I don't think we've talked much before. I'm Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Star." She was a girl with blue hair and a pink bow in her hair. 

"I'm Aoi Asahina, but just call me Hina. I'm the Ultimate Swimmer." This one was naturally tan, with brown hair and big blue eyes.

"I'm Dako Tsukiyomi, the Ultimate Scientist." He hadn't see this girl before. Green long hair, purple eyes, and a pair of lab goggles on her head.

"And I'm Koroko Seijun, the Ultimate Voice Actor. We're glad to have at least another guy here." The last person said. Assuming from his sentence, he wasn't obviously a guy, looks-wise. But it was wrong for Kiyotaka to assume. He had short brown hair, a beanie, and brown eyes.

"It's nice to be with you all! I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass." He put on a wide smile. 

"Ooh, Ultimate Moral Compass? Sounds really fancy," Sayaka said.

"O-Oh, well.. I'm just a hall monitor, it's nothing special.." He blushed.

"C'mon, let's go already! I'm starving!" Hina grabbed Taka's wrist, dragging him away. Everyone followed them down the hall laughing.

\---

"Hey, Leon, gimme what you got," Mondo, a rugged muscly guy with a pompadour, said. Him and his friends were sitting on one of the lunch tables in the patio. "Nuh uh, I'm short on money and I'm not getting another sandwich!" Leon, a skinny guy with red spiked hair and a goatee, said. 

"C'mon, I'll get you one since I'm getting something anyway," Yasuhiro, an older man with crazy dreads and stubble, said. 

"Fine." Mondo handed over some money to Hiro before he walked away.

"Y'know, you still owe me 20 bucks." Leon whispered.

"I'm short on cash." Mondo turned around in his seat and laid back against the table. "Hell no, you just gave Hiro some money???"

"Who said it was mine?"

"Hmph.. I need those 20 bucks, man! My cousin won't leave me alone if I don't got them."

"Sucks to have a creepy cousin, huh."

"I'm serious here."

"And I'm Mondo Oowada."

"If you won't hand it over, I'll duel ya for it!" Leon dragged Mondo to his feet, yanking on his collar. Mondo sweeped under Leon's feet and pinned him down. He got up and stepped on his chest. "You didn't think that through huh?" Mondo laughed.

"What is this violence I'm witnessing?!" Taka yelled as him and the group rushed over. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Look, we just got into a little quarrel, that's it," Mondo said.

"Could you get off me now?!" Leon shouted. Mondo nodded and took his foot off him.

"Yo, I just got your sandwich, the hell is goin' on??" Yasuhiro asked.

"Mondo Oowada, was it? This school has a strict No-Fighting policy unless it's for training Ultimates. I'm gonna have to report you to the office," Taka said sternly.

"Jeez, you're so uptight. Guess they were right.." Leon mumbled the last part.

"Excuse me? What dd you just say?" Taka snapped his attention to Leon. The ultimate baseball player just froze and looked away. "Ishimaru.." Chihiro muttered. Taka glanced behind himself and sighed. "...You're off the hook for now."

"Yo? Seriously? Hell yea!" Leon cheered. Taka was still glaring at him and Mondo. Sayaka pulled Taka away before he changed his mind.

Him and his group left quickly to not cause an outburst.

"Haha, guess Fujisaki-san saved our asses there!" Yasuhiro laughed. He tossed Mondo his sandwich.

"It's this dumbasses fault for tryna start somethin." Mondo scoffed.

"Hmph.." Leon sat back in his seat and huffed.

\---

"What the hell was that back there?" Koroko asked Taka. "Just doing my job," He said.

"Your job? You're just the Ultimate Moral Compass, there's no job to it," Hina said. 

"What?! There certainly is a job to it! You fulfill your ultimate purpose and that's it."

They all stayed quiet as they continued to walk to a place to eat on campus. 

"Ishimaru, who told you that?" Dako asked. 

"What?" Taka turned around and stopped to look at her. 

'C'mon, Taka, don't open up to her. You don't know yet. You're not ready' 

"I-I, uhm.." He froze. He thought that was such a stupid thing to say from both their parts. He knew many ultimates who dedicated their lives to fulfilling their role. Sayaka was one of them of course. Other ultimates like the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami, and the Ultimate Team Manager, Nekomaru Nidai, were some as well. The Ultimate Detective too. Why did it seem so weird to act like that towards your ultimate?

He didn't talk He didn't respond. The rest of the time together was quiet until they actually got their food. Once in a suitable place, they all started to talk again. 

"What class do you have next?" 

"Chemistry, then I after I spend time with my vocal coach," 

"Ooh, me too!" 

"I've got my Multi-Language class next, it's such a pain to remember everything," 

"I literally don't have like, any classes with you guys." 

"If you begged enough you could have the headmaster change them. You're an ultimate, afterall~" Hina nudged them, laughing. 

He listened to all of them talk. Even if they were just getting to know each other recently, they acted as if they've been talking to each other for years. Their conversations were so natural. Taka felt so envious of them. He potentially could butt into the conversation smoothly. 

'No, you'll ruin it all..' He thought. 

But there was something intriguing about just listening to people. His quiet nature always resulted in people-watching. 

"What class do you have next, Ishimaru?" Sayaka asked. 

"-I have Chemistry!" He piped up quickly.

Sayaka gasped and smiled widely, taking his hands into hers. "Would you please be my chemistry partner??" She asked nicely. 

"I- Well- Of course!" He blushed and smiled.

As they finished eating, they all split up to go to their separate classes. Sayaka and Kiyotaka accompanied each other to their lockers before class. 

\---

"Man, I feel so stuffed. I still have some pocky left but I don't think I can finish it all." She giggled. She put the pocky in her bag and took out some books from her bag, putting them in her locker. 

"I didn't think other people organized their lockers. Yours is wonderful." Taka complimented. 

"Thank you! I always keep it clean and tidy so I don't have to worry about how messy it is in the morning," She said. As she closed her locker, Leon Kuwata appeared where the door was. 

"You said you had some spare pocky right? Why not give me some?" He smiled.

"Beat it, Kuwata. I'm not giving you anything." She responded. "Shouldn't you be getting to class?" 

"I don't know, I was just wonderin' if you wanted to skip class to catch a movie with me and my boys?" He kept going. 

Taka suddenly slammed the lockers with his hand between Sayaka and Leon. 

"Fighting, and now ditching class? You're giving me more reasons to report you. Now leave Sayaka alone before we're late to class," He said. 

Leon froze while Sayaka had a wide smiled on her face. "Bye bye, Kuwata!" She said mockingly as she walked away with Taka. They laughed with each other as they left.

"Tch, whatever.. Mondo's gonna have a blast with this one." Leon took out his phone and started calling Mondo. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a 3 page essay due tonight whoops


End file.
